spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 85: Old Bonegrinder
=Kapitola 85: Old Bonegrinder= Ráno se skupina vydá zpět do Vallaki. Chystají se vyzvednout Razana a vyrazit konečně na hrad Ravenloft. Stráž u brány je na rozkaz starosty nechce pustit dovnitř. Poezie přejde přes bránu a Icewing na ní vyletí. Ze strážného který je nechtěl pustit je ledová socha a Poezie stojí u brány z vnitřní strany. Strážný vedle něj usoudí že to stejně nemá smysl a pustí zbytek skupiny dovnitř. Hrdinové vyrazí rovnou do Blue Water Innu kde je přivítá Urwin. Poezie rovnou vyrazí po schodech pro Razana. Za dveřmi na něj čeká podivný výjev. Razan leží roztažený uprostřed místnosti vyhřívané několika braziery. Okolo něj tancuje několik žen a mužů, jiní hrají na nástroje, nebo se milují. Malý chlapec hladí Razanův ocas a podivně se směje. Jedna z polonahých žen se okamžitě zvedne a zajede rukama do chlupů silného elfa. Ten souhlasí že boje bylo dost a přidává se k oslavě. Urwin mezitím hovoří s Adrianem, který mu děkuje a vysvětluje kde najde zbylý kámen. Odnesla ho Rakshasha z Hadesu, ale to Urwin nemusí vědět. Starý Martikov si prý svou pověst ve městě zničil a vyrazí znovu vybudovat vinici. Icewing vyráží nahoru zjistit co Poezii zdrželo zatímco Urwin děkuje za goldy. Když drak otevře dveře nestačí se divit. Téměř okamžitě prorazí okna silná ledová bouře která uhasí ohně a zaplácá celou podlahu ledem. Ženy se klepou a někteří utíkají nebo se schovávají v rozích. “Party’s over..” Razana se to dotkne a začne hádka. Icewing nakonec Lizardmana přesvědčí tím že v hradě může být větší zábava. Razan vylomí prkno podlahy a vyndá z pod něj sluneční meč. “Máš pravdu, v hradu na mě čeká víc potěšení.. A krásnější ženy..” Společně s Poezii odcházejí z pokoje, Razan s sebou ještě vezme peníze které nasbíral na vstupech. Dole pod schody je hodí Urwinovi se slovy “Sorry about the mess..” Elvir ho vyděšeně sleduje. Urwin se skloní pod bar a vyndá truhličku. “Nevím jestli jste opravdu naší nejlepší šancí proti Strahdovi, ale jestli ano, tohle Vám pomůže.” V truhličce je několik potionů a magický váček. Hrdinové poděkují a vyrazí pryč z Vallaki. Cestou Razan identifikuje váček jako Grey bag of tricks. Lze z něj vytáhnout dvě monstra která budou poslouchat toho kdo drží váček. K večeru skupina dorazí ke starému mlýnu okolo kterého šli téměř před měsícem. Old Bonegrinder Poezie vstoupí do spodního patra a všichni kromě Adriana ho následují. Dolní patro bylo přestavěno na kuchyň. Košíky, staré nádobí jsou všude. Uprostřed zmatku stojí vozík, kuřecí klec, těžká dřevěná bedna a krásný malovaný kabinet. Z pece vychází sladká vůně koláčů která se mísí z příšerným smradem který vychází ze sudu uprostřed místnosti. Z horních pater se ozývá nadávání a smích. Poezii okamžitě zaujme sud veprostřed místnosti. Otevře jeho víko a zjistí že je plný jakéhosi hnědozeleného hlenu. Mávne na Icewinga a společně začnou ohavný obsah pomalu vylévat. Razan mezitím rabuje zbytek věcí v přízemí. Obrovská truhla je plná stovek žab a zdá se, že vede jako jímka pod mlýn. Razan si jednu chytí a sní, jsou to pro něj delikatesy. V cabinetu s malovanými kytičkami jsou spousty ingrediencí, pravděpodobně na pečení koláčů. Mezi nimi jsou tři potiony. První pojménovaný “Mládí” je zlatavý syrup s příjemnou vůní. Druhý má cedulku “Smích” a jde o nemagický červený “čaj”. Třetí a poslední je pojmenován “Mléko Matky” a je to nazelenalá mléčná tinktura. Skupina zaslechne hádání v horních patrech. Ženy se dohadují kdo půjde kontrolovat koláče. Esmeralda stojí ve dveřích zatímco dolů schází mladá dívka. Je lehce podstaditá, ale relativně hezká, má pihy a dlouhé zrzavé vlasy. Okamžitě se otáčí nahoru a kříčí na matku že mají návštěvníky. Prý je má obsloužit. Dívka se představí jako Bella Sunbane a říká Poezii s Icewingem ať se na vylévání sudu vykašlou že se jeho obsah stejně vrátí dovnitř. Pak se protáhne kolem Poezie a vyndává koláče z pece. Poezie jí neuhne a Bella ho při své nešikovnosti spálí a praští. Poté odchází nahoru nechat koláče vychladnout. Razan jde za ní. Jak vystoupí do horního patra vidí starou babu která zametá bílý prach okolo hlavního aparatusu mlýna. Babizna ho vezme koštětem ať jí tam neleze že právě vytřela. Tím začne dlouhé dohadování které stojí obě strany mnoho spellslotů. Razan se snaží babiznu obejít nebo zblbnout magií, babizna zase třikrát neúspěšně hodí sleep a mlátí Razana koštětem. Razan odpovídá ocasem, ale babizna je víc než zběhlá při své práci koštětem. Esmeralda která stojí za Razanem neví co si počít. Adrian se od všeho drží dál a prohlíží si okolí zveňku. Poezie a Icewing vytrvale vylévají obsah sudu který opravdu “nespěchá”. Po silné ráně která Razana málem srazí ze schodů ještěráka konečně přestane babizna bavit. V jeho ruce se protočí jílec meče a vyjede z něj sluneční čepel. “Sluneční meč připraven!” Razan přetáhne čarodějnici přes obličej a ta zařve. Morgantha a koláče Mezitím se dole Poezii s Icewingem podařilo vylít obsah sudu. Hnědozelený sliz se válí po zemi a dělají se na něj velké bubliny. Icewing s Poezií odnášejí sud pryč ven a staví ho na hrdlo aby se do něj tekutina nemohla vrátit tak jak říkala mladá čarodějnice. Esmeralda která se konečně rozhodne že musí Razanovi který se zasekl na tom že “Mlýn je jeho a on si bude chodit kde chce!” Dole pod ní se ozývá praskot za nepříjemného smradu. Když se Vistánka otočí, vidí že ze slizu vyskákal skupina ohavných prťavých bytostí. Jedna z nich vyskakuje po schodech a kouše jí do nohy. Zbytek se sype ven z mlýna a útočí na Adriana, Icewinga a Poezii. Dretch ze sudu Esmeralda démona rozbodá a ten se s nepříjemným zaprděním vyfoukne do mraku smradu. Dole mezitím Poezie a Icewing bojují se zbytkem Dretchů. Icewing použije Gust of Wind a pošle silný vítr skrze celý mlýn. Vítr rozfouká smrad který stihl otrávit Esmeraldu, ale také srazí Vistánku na zem, pošle čarodějnici s koštětem nahoru po schodech a schodí Razana hlavou na schody, což ho omráčí. Čarodějnice si k němu klekne a začne mu cosi šeptat do ucha. Poezie s Adrianem mezitím vymlátí zbytek Dretchů a Elf vybíhá nahoru. Poezie vyběhne až do horního patra kam se mezitím Morgatha uklidí a vidí trojici čarodějnic v jejich pravých podobách jak tancují okolo prostředního kůlu. Čarodějnický Sabath. Esmeralda vybíhá za ním a Razan který o chvilku později probere udělá to samé. Čarodějnice si je rozdělí. Bella která byla původně dole ukáže Poezii svoje poprsí a tím ho omámí. Offalia vyděsí Esmeraldu natolik že ona začne utíkat pryč a Morgantha, jejich “matka” použije Phantasmal Killer na Razana který vidí dva páry pysků (ústní a stydké) jak se k němu pomalu natahují jako dva hadi. Poezie je omámený a sleduje tancující čarodějnice, Esmeralda utíká a Razan se v děsu z výhledu přesune dolů pod mlýn. Icewing mezitím vyletěl nahoru k oknu. Uvnitř se čarodějnice akorát rozebíhají pryč před Mace of Terror která na povel Poezii zašeptala svou výhružku. Razan vidí jak z okna vylézají dva hadi kteří se k němu pomalu blíží, samotná představa toho co se stane když se k němu dostanou s Razanem praští o zem. Esmeralda mezitím vyběhla ven z mlýna. Icewinga se dlouho nerozmyšlí a skrze okno pošle do malé místnosti Cone of Cold. Morgantha je na místě zmražena do ledové sochy která leze po žebříku což rozbije Coven. Zbytek čarodějnic a Poezie dostanou slušnou dávku ledu. S rozbitým sabathem už Esmeralda, Poezie a Icewing udělají s čarodějnicemi rychlý proces. Night Hag Začne průzkum mlýna. Icewing vypije potion s nápisem Smích, ale nic se nestane. Razan, vyhealovaný Adrinem v truhlách ve třetím patře objeví dvě malé děti. Obě jsou nahé, pobodané a vyděšené. Esmeralda přibíhá aby pomohla. Mladá dívka se tiskne k Razanovi a mladý chlapec k Esmeraldě. Icewing mezitím vylezl nahoru a půdu a objevil chladnoucí koláče. Pět z nich naložil na sebe a snáší je dolů. Jeden z nich ochutná ještě nahoře a další dá Poezii poté co sestoupí ze žebříku. Podivně reagují i děti, ve chvíli kdy koláče zahledly se k nim snaží dostat. Razan i Esmeralda odmítají. Icewing sní další koláč a s posledním koláčem klesá o patro dolů. Poezie koláč dojí a okamžitě to s ním sekne o zem. Cuká s sebou a vypadá jako by byl v rauši. Stejný effekt má sladké pečivo i na děti. Esmeralda s Razanem vyděšeně sledují jak s sebou Poezie, čtyřletá holčička a sedmiletý chlapec cukají na zemi. Esmeralda si kleká k chlapci a klepe s ním. Ten se probere a vztekle cikánku praští, potom se jí vysmýkne a leze nahoru po žebříku. Razan se ocasem snaží probrat Poezii, ale jeho rauš je, zdá se, silnější. Esmeralda nahoře najde chlapce jak se cpe dalším koláčem. Nejdříve všechny posbírá, schová do batohu a pak chlapce znovu probudí, ten jí začíná histericky mlátit. Dole Icewing nabízí koláč Adrianovi který se jen z té představy pozvrací. Razan mezitím probudil Poezii, ten se vztekle narovná a praští Razana pěstí. Okamžitě hledá další koláče. Naštěstí je díky rauši není schopný cítit v Esmeraldině batohu a po důkladném olízání dětí vyrazí o patro dolů. Esmeralda mezitím probudí i malou Myrtlu, obě děti jí napadnou. Esmeralda se jim snáží bránit a zpacifikovat je aniž by jim ublížila. Obě děti na ní skočí a ve svém abstinenčním afektu jí srazí na zem. Myrtle jí prokousne ruku a Freek jí praští přes hlavu. Na druhé straně místnosti mezitím Razan zaktivoval svůj meč. “Jsem nadějí tohoto světa!” Vistánka se na Razan vyděšeně podívá co se to chystá udělat ale v tu chvíli už okolo ní prolétá Razanův ocas a sluneční meč. Tupá rána ocasem přetáhne chlapce přes záda a jeho tělo se bezvládně svalí na Esmeraldu. Meč se však vypl vteřinu předtím než by přeťal krk mladé dívky. “Sluneční meč nevraždí!” “Co to sakra děláš?!” Zakřičí Esmeralda ale v tu chvíli už okolí ní prolétá ocas znovu. “Zachraňuju tě! Tak jak je to mezi námi zvykem!” Zařve Razan který Esmeraldě stále ještě neodpustil že ho nepodpořila na schodech při šarvátce s čarodějnicí. Ocas zlomí vaz i mladé dívce a Esmeralda ze sebe schodí malá tělíčka. Sunsword Mezitím dole Poezie dorazil mezi Adriana a Icewinga. Okamžitě se vrhá po koláči. Icewing se ho pokusí zmrazit, je to jeho poslední koláč a ačkoliv na něj nemá stejný vliv jako na ostatní stále mu chutná, mezi přísadami jsou totiž dětské kosti. Poezie navzdory tomu že omrzá do sebe koláč natlačí a flákne s sebou o zem. Icewing zařve “Nežer to!” A pošle proti Poezii ledový dech. Poezie je zmražen na ledovou sochu a začíná úmírat. Adrian který mezitím udělal pár kroků zpět použije proti drakovi svůj Hold Person. Potom projde mezi Icewingem a Poezií a vyléčí Poezii, ten zatímco z něj opadávají kusy ledy rovnou vyběhne proti drženému Icewingovi a praští ho. Jeho pěst rychle najde svoje místo a ozve se prasknutí. Poezie se ve svém vzteku začíná měnit do vlkodlaka. Další jeho rána je však vykryta propuštěným Icewingovým křídlem o ktéré si elf rozřízne ruku. Icewing praští elfa svou holí a utíká dovnitř najít další koláče. Poezie padne znovu k zemi. Tentokrát ho Adrian jen stabilizuje. Mezitím se vrací Razan a Esmeralda s nepříjemným výrazem v tváři. Skupina má konečně čas si vydechnout. Adrian se vyptává co se stalo vevnitř a Esmeralda se nehodlá vyjadřovat ohledně dětí. Icewing mezitím zjišťuje jak by se daly vyrobit další koláče. Opraví mechanismus mlýna a začíná stahovat děti z kůže aby se dostal k jejich kostem. Dole se mezitím znovu probere Poezie. Jeho vytříbený čuch konečně příjde k sobě a elf objeví koláče ve Vistánčině batohu. Vlkodlak nedaleko od proměny se rozeběhne zpět proti Vistánce, strhne Esmeraldě ze zad batoh a v tu chvilku ho chytí do Hold Person Adrian. Potom s Esmeraldou sebere její batoh a společně spálí koláče. V tu chvíli se Poezie probere rozrazí oba dva a vrhne se na spálené koláče. Navzdory ohni, popelu a špíně se mu v nich podaří nalézt dostatek omamné látky a znovu si přivodí kýžený stav. Skupina se schromáždí kolem Poezie a rozhodne se neprobírat ho. Železná Poezie leží na zemi a cuká s sebou v rauši z koláče. Razan u něj začíná čarovat Leomund’s Tiny Hut a ihned po nacástění Icewing vyráží roztočit mlýn. Skupina stráví noc relativně v klidu. Za Razanovy hlídky se z nyní již funkčního mlýna začne ozývat šílený smích. O chvilku později se ven vypotácí Icewing který se směje až pomalu krvácí, pomalu se potácí směrem k Dómu. Udělá ještě pár kroků a pak to s ním flákne o zem. Na zem se vysypou zmrzlé koláče na špejlích které se mu podařilo vyrobit. Razan sleduje svého přítele, ale nemůže opustit chaloupku. Ráno ho Esmeralda příjde zkontrolovat, zdá se, že Drak omdlel bolestí ze smíchu. Jistě vinou potionu který předtím vypil. Razan šáhne do magického váčku a s přáním koně vyhodí chlupatou kouli na zem. Na zem před něj vypadne Jezevec. Badger Po probuzení se Icewing začíná znovu smát. Razan k němu pomalu vyrazí a všimne si kapiček potu po Icewingově zmrzlém čele. Horečka. Sám cítí se ho zachvacuje smích. Radši se drží dál a Icewing po chvilce znovu padne k zemi. Razan ho vylečí healing wordem na dálku a skupina se od smějícího se draka drží dál. Když se Icewing probudí podruhé jeho smích ho přejde. Drak je k smrti unavený a skupina se radí s Jezevcem co by měli dělat dál.